learning to trust
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Makoto the daughter of Raditz after her father's death feels like she's missing something comes to earth to ask the last person who saw her fatehr before he died.
1. prolouge

Learning to Trust  
By *angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness  
Prolouge  
  
She grew up alone. Sure she had a family, but they were never together. Her dad was always away killing this culture or that, trying to get revenge on someone she wasn't sure of.   
She had a mom but her mom seemed afraid of her dad and never talked much, never yelling at her dad for the way he treated her, always home only to train her, as if, if she was some person that only exsisted because her father needed someone to follow on his legancy or something.   
She knew that her father wanted a son and got her instead, he even told her to her face, but he would sigh and say, 'i guess you're the best I can do with.' And then he would train her, never complemented her when she rose to a new level. She still trained though even though her dad had died. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't a way to remember her father, in fact that was one thing she didn't like about it. But there was a certain thing about it that she had trouble explaining. She felt complete training as if some part of her soul was full. She didn't understand it, but then again she didn't understand a lot of things.   
'I miss my dad.' she thought as she looked out the window at the planets she passed by on her ship. 'Wait a minute!' she ordered herself. 'Why do I miss him? After all he did to me and mom? He never said anything nice to me or mom. He ingored me at all costs outside of training.' she sighed depressingly.  
'Why am I even doing this? Does this really mean anything? What does visiting someone named Kakkorot do really? She didn't know, but something inside her said it was the right thing to do.'  
  
*angel!*- so how do you all like it? it's just some little thing that I wrote really fast. I wanna know if anyone is interested in reading it. 


	2. meeting idiot boy

Author's notes: Reading your reviews I was soo suprized so many people reviewed! Anyway some of you have been asking for a Vegeta/Mako or Trunks/Mako fic. I've been thinking about it for a while and have decided to leave it up to you guys unless anyone has a different person they want Mako to get hooked up with.  
  
Learning to Trust  
  
By angel of darkness a.k.a. *angel!*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mako slowly stepped off the ship and onto Earth. [so this is what it's like] she remarked looking around at her strange surroundings. [Soon she thought, soon it'll be all finished.]  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile on Earth at Master Roshi's house, two of Master Roshi's old pupils and their families and friends and rivals and... well you get the idea.  
  
"Just a little farter...10...5...GOAL!!" the anouncer shouted.  
  
"You owe me $10." one of them stated looking over at his friend.  
  
"The games not over." Yamacha stated smoothly.  
  
"There's three minutes left. You're team is down. They have no chance of getting back."  
  
"Are you calling my team losers?"  
  
"Nope. I know they are losers." he laughed softly taunting. His friend only grabbed the popcorn.  
  
"Who threw the popcorn in my face!" he demanded spitting in out of his mouth.  
  
"Why did you change the channel?!" demanded the shorter of Master's Roshi's pupils, as the screen changed from men covered in padding to women covered in practically nothing.  
  
"Yeah it's the game before super bowl!" Goku complained grabing some more potato chips and stuffing them into him mouth.  
  
"You both listen right now mind your elders." Master Roshi snapped holding the remote close to his chest. "If you wanted to watch football watch it on your own t.v. set.  
  
"You're the who invited us over in the first place." Yamacha complained.  
  
"I for one agree with Kakorot and his little friends. It's quite amusing watching weaklings try to beat each other up." Vegeta smurked.  
  
"I did not invite you over, Krillen and 18 did."  
  
18 looked over from the table once she heard her name. "What are you looking at?" Chi chi asked her friend. "Oh MY GOD!!!!" she screamed looking at the screen. "You want to corupt my son!" she quickly covered Goten's eyes.  
  
"Chi Chi calm down." Goku reasoned with her.  
  
"You want me to calm down while you are corupting my sons!"  
  
"It's all Master Roshi's fault. We were watching the game and he changed the channel." Goku explained.  
  
"Is that true?" she asked Gohan.  
  
"Yep." He nodded his head.  
  
"Master Roshi you change the channel right now or else you will have to deal with me."  
  
"Fine." Master Roshi muttered. "I don't see the problem though, Goku used to watch this stuff all the time."  
  
"Goku is that true?"  
  
"Oh course it's not!"  
  
*~*  
  
Trunks laid down on the grass and stared up at the clouds. He couldn't see what the big deal was having everyone over to watch television. Trunks didn't hate the television, he just found it a waste of time and found no enjoyment in 'watching weaklings try to beat each other up.' Trunks could have found better things to do.  
  
Trunks sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You know where Kakorot is?" he heard a voice over him. He quickly opened his eyes to find a woman in a female version of sayain armor above him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Trunks questioned yawning.  
  
"I don't have time for this Prince. You tell me where he is or else." She gabbed him neck and pulled him up, Trunks winced slightly in pain.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" he asked after glaring at her.  
  
"Listen, I'll be one asking the questions here, not you. You answer my questions and I might answer yours."  
  
"God. Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
  
"Because some jackass of a sayian isn't answering my questions, is that good enough for you?" she stated sarcasticly. "Now where is Kakorot?" she asked again annoyed.  
  
"Why do you want him?"  
  
"Do I have to beat it out of you, because if I do Prince I will."  
  
"Just who are you lady, to come here and demand stuff from me?"  
  
"My name is Makoto. I'm Radtiz's daughter. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"Who the hell is Radtiz?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"You obviously have no idea of who you are dealing with here. Some prince, this planet has made you forget who you are, in order to know ones self you need to know your past."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. You in order to know who you are you need to know all about your race." With that she started to tighten her grasp.  
  
"Fine. He's over at Master Roshi's." opon receiving an answer she dropped him.  
  
"That's good enough." She said starting to fly away.  
  
"How the hell do you know where it is?" he asked amazed.  
  
"Like I said earlier, you need you know about your past. If that's it, I'm leaving."  
  
Trunks had no option but to follow her.  
  
*~*  
  
Upon reaching the island, they landed and Makoto walked up to the door opening it and receiving confused glances from everyone inside.  
  
"You can't just open the door without knocking." Trunks interjected.  
  
"I'll do what prince, you need to wise up and stay out of my way." She glared at him. "You must be Kakorot." She looked over at Goku.  
  
"Yep that's me. But just what do you want and who are you?"  
  
"I want answers and I want them from you."  
  
"Answers to what?"  
  
"Are you gonna be rude and just stand there coming in univited like this?" Chi Chi interjected.  
  
"Offending you is one of the least of my worries right now. But if it makes you feel better Idiot over here brought me here."  
  
"I did no such thing. You are the one who forced me to bring you here." Trunks stated crossing his arms.  
  
"I only forced you into telling my where Kakorot is, you came on your own free will. My name is Makoto the daughter of Radtiz. But I do come in peace, I just want to talk to Kakorot here."  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to you. Have a seat."  
  
"I want to talk to you alone. May I suggest going outside?" Goku got up and followed her.  
  
*~*  
  
"Just what me to answer." Goku asked leaning against the house.  
  
"How can you live here?" she asked. "With these weaklings, how do you manage it?"  
  
"I'm not sure at what you are getting at." He confessed.  
  
"My father wasn't satisfied with living with my mom and me and left us. How can you manage to stay with your family?"  
  
"Your father and I are two different people. We don't have the same views on things. Now may I ask how you know all about my family."  
  
"That's simple, I've been watching you all for a while, like I was telling idiot earlier you need to know your race to know who you are."  
  
"Idiot?" he raised his eyebrows. "You mean Trunks?"  
  
"Yes. He's particularly annoying. I had the treaten him the bring me here."  
  
"I would find that a good thing."  
  
"What I'm getting at is that he doesn't have much loyalty to you if he's willing to trust a complete stranger."  
  
"There you and me have different views. You should learn to trust people."  
  
"When you trust people you only get hurt, it's better to be alone."  
  
*~*  
  
"You are a complete disgrace, bringing her here."  
  
"But she said that she comes in peace." Trunks explained.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it. She could be just lieing to you to get here to kill Kakorot."  
  
"I agree with Trunks." Goten interjected. "Plus it's to late to change anything now."  
  
"Weakling. You can only untimatly trust yourself. Goten seems to have lurred you in a different direction." [she seems like a good prospect.]  
  
"Trunks did she say anything to you while you where coming here?" Krillen asked.  
  
"She only kept repeating that I need to know my past to know who I am."  
  
"Smart girl her father's trained her well." Vegeta remarked. "Unlike you Trunks who trusts anyone."  
  
"Vegeta I've had it up to here with your remarks."  
  
"Why do you yell at him if he tells the truth? You can only ultimatly trust yourself." Makoto remarked coming back in. "It's getting late. I'm leaving."  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?" Bulma asked. "We would be glad to have you."  
  
"I refuse to stay with Idiot boy."  
  
"Makoto, go with them and I'll finish talking to you in the morning." Goku stated.  
  
"if you say so."  
  
*~*  
  
"What exactly did she say to you?" Yamacha asked after they left.  
  
"She asked me how I could stay on earth and not have any desire to destroy it."  
  
"She's a bad kid. Gohan, Goten I want you staying away from her." Chi Chi stated.  
  
"She's not bad she's just confused. Let her sleep and we'll see how it goes tomorrow." Goku explained.  
  
*~*  
  
*angel!*- remember to vote on what couple you want. I tried to make it seem even between the two of them. 


	3. morning idiot boy

Author's notes: After closing the poll it's safe to say that Trunks won. Maybe I'll write a Vegeta or Gohan or Goten crossover later on. On a more serious note, I would like to thank everyone for their patientiness because of my family death.

Learning to Trust

By Suki

Chapter 2

She slowly opened her eyes, at first not recognizing her surroundings, and then groaned as she looked around the room barely illuminated by the almost full moon outside. [Idiot. How could you have done this?] Makoto slowly got out of bed, and not bothering to even look in the mirror put her hair in her usual ponytail. [Might as well get some training done.]

*~*

As Makoto was walking back into the house, she heard that the other people in the house were having breakfast mumbling she walked over to what appeared to be the kitchen and stopped at the door as she heard the conversation inside which was obviously about her. 

"I just don't trust her." Stated a familiar female voice from inside

"Chi Chi come on. She's not all bad." Goku replied not even bothering to finish chewing his breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She unconsciously glared at her husband. "She's rude. I went to wake her up this morning and she wasn't even there. She left without saying goodbye, she's a bad influence on our sons." She continued.

"Piccilo was just like her when he appeared…" Goten stated trying to reason with his mom. "That's what Gohan tells me anyway. And look what kind of bond they have now." 

"And he kidnapped your older brother and tried to kill your father. That is hardly the type of relationship I want you developing with her." She roughly picked up her plate and just as roughly put it into the sink. The crashing of the plate against the sink made both of the men tense. 

Goten opened his mouth again, and Goku shout his a glance that said 'Don't bother, she made up her mind.' Which he nodded to.

"Listen to your father." Chi chi stated not even turning around. 

"Morning, Makoto." Goku stated cheerfully seeing her. "Where have you been?" 

"Training." She muttered as she went to the table and poured herself a glass of water and walked out of the room without saying anything else. 

*~*

__

Some prince, this planet has made you forget who you are, in order to know ones self you need to know your past. 

What did she mean by that? Trunks wondered. She was so mysterious and Trunks wanted so much to wander through her mind and figure everything about her. [Wait what am I saying?] 

[She's annoying, rude, inconstiturat, mean]

*~*

Trunks slowly walked up to the Son residence to pick up Goten. 

"Why hello Trunks." Chi chi greeted him cheerfully. "Come on in, I'll get Goten." 

Makoto was laying on the sofa bored the television was on but she wasn't paying attention, only staring up at the ceiling and thinking. [What's idiot boy doing here?]

"Hello." Trunks greeted her trying to be friendly.

"Hmm." She murmured not bothering to look at him.

"Aren't you even going to ignolige that I'm here?"

"What do you want Idiot boy? Did the little boy loose his toy?" her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"That's better." Trunks smiled friendly at her, which she ignored. "What exactly did you mean earlier?"

"I thought that was pretty self-explanatory, but apparently all you seem to have is a pretty face."

"You little…"

"You little what?" she teased him. After he didn't respond she added. "See idiot boy, you wouldn't last a day in the real world."

"Oh course I will, because…"

"Because you had your mommy and daddy to hold your hand?" she cut off.

"I did not have my…"

"Don't kid yourself, Idiot boy." She chuckled to herself. 

"Would you let me finish?" Trunks yelled at her. 

"Hey Trunks, Makoto." Goten said happily unaware of what he just walked into. "Makoto, Trunks and I are going to the movie theater, would you like to go?"

"Goten you can't" Trunks stammered. "She's…"

"She's not a bug Trunks loosen up." Goten stated. 

"Aww is Idiot boy afraid of the big mean bugs." 

"Imagine the prince of the saiyains afraid of a little bug." Goten added laughing.

*~*~*~*~*

AN: I'm not quite happy about how this chapter turned out but needed this chapter to set up for the next chapter Movie Theater part 1. 


	4. meeting a friend in a wierd place

Author's notes: Due to a couple of sleepless nights and my muse coming to me at weird hours, the next chapter of Learning to Trust is now finished. So enjoy. R+R.  
  
Learning to Trust By Suki Chapter 3  
  
"Talking" [Thinking] Emphasis Flashback *~* separation of scenes  
  
*~*  
  
The ride to the movie theater was less than pleasant for Trunks. At first Trunks a little annoyed at Makoto coming, but now he knows that he fully hated Makoto. He groaned at another one of Makoto and Goten's constant jokes. "Shut up!" he yelled at them. "It isn't funny."  
  
"Of course it's funny." Makoto stated. "Just not for you, idiot boy."  
  
"Yeah." Goten agreed after he could start talking again. "Makoto you should hang out with us more."  
  
"She is not going to hang out with us more." Trunks stated angry. "Because next time if she comes, I won't." he threatened. Both Makoto and Goten laughed at him, obviously not believing in his threat.  
  
*~*  
  
So there it was. Somehow a simple movie between best friends who knew each other since their childhood turned into much more. Trunks didn't understand what was so different about Makoto Sure, he had seen lots of girls prettier than Makoto, but there was something else about her that made him look at her. Trunks didn't think of himself as a pretty boy, but no girl had ever treated him as hostile as Makoto did. Maybe.  
  
"Earth to Trunks." Goten interrupted. They were sitting down in the movie theater, Goten in the center with Makoto and Trunks on either side. "What could you be thinking about that is so much more interesting than this movie which you dragged me to see."  
  
"So we have Trunks to blame if this movie sucks." Makoto stated ruefully grabbing some popcorn out of the large bowl in Goten's lap. "Now I know who to kill for wasting my time."  
  
"For your information you didn't have to come." Trunks added dryly.  
  
"And put up with Chichi. Not likely. That woman just doesn't like me." She sighed. "But I'm a nice person." She complained sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah, right." The man on the other side of Goten muttered.  
  
"Hey Makoto," Goten interrupted noticing the death glares between the two individuals on either side of him. "Do you know what the movie about?"  
  
"No clue." Makoto admitted.  
  
Goten explained to Makoto how it was about two bank robbers, a father and a son back in the 19th century.  
  
Makoto listened to Goten explaining the movie which seemed like yet another action/comedy movie. "Soudls interesting." She lied staring blankly in front of them. Two people a couple of rows caught her eye. It was a father and son, eating popcorn and talking together. The father had just said something that had made the son laugh.  
  
"Trunks probably wanted to see this movie because he and his dad never had a close relationship." Goten whispered into her ear as soon as he saw where her gaze was.  
  
"Oh." The brunette said in surprise. "Really?"  
  
Goten laughed. "Could anyone have a close relationship with Vegeta?" he offered.  
  
"I guess not." She smiled softly.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on Trunks." The saiyan insisted. "He's not that bad."  
  
"I'll be back." Makoto stated getting up feeling her vision clouded by tears. "Don't wait for me."  
  
"Go get her Trunks." Goten ordered his friend as the lights went out.  
  
*~*  
  
"It must have been rough, growing up without a father." Trunks said from behind.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here?" she asked suprized to find he actually followed her, a small part of her hoping that he had come out of concern for her.  
  
"Goten sent me to find you." he stated simply.  
  
"Oh." Makoto couldn't help but feel that he was only doing a duty.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" he asked reaching out towards her. She quickly shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine here. You can go back if you want, Idiot boy."  
  
"No that woulnd't be right, leaving you by yourself so late at night in a strange place. It wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do."  
  
"Idiot boy being a gentleman? That's a surprise." she laughed but it wasn't cruel but it wasn't funny either.  
  
"I know how it's like." he offered simply. Seeing her confused face he added. "Growing up with out a dad."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta doesn't seem to be the most, friendly person in the universe."  
  
Trunks laughed at that remark. "Can I sit down?" he asked  
  
"It's a free country." But Makoto surprisingly scooted over.  
  
"Yeah, I grew up with a father who didn't care about anything about training. He forced training upon me, but to tell you the truth, I never really wanted to be a marshal artist." He laughed as Makoto looked at him shocked.  
  
"But you're the prince of the Saiyan's!" she said shocked. "Surely you want to follow in your father's footsteps and."  
  
"Follow in my father's footsteps." Trunks repeated. "And have my whole life planned out for me."  
  
Makoto nodded understanding what Trunks felt. "I know how it feels." She admitted deciding that Trunks wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"They mean well but sometimes." He paused looking for the right words. "Sometimes they just don't realize that sometimes their plans for us are not the same as your plans for yourselves." The prince of the saiyans looking down at her, the sudden urge to reach out and touch her soft cheek and run his hands through her thick long hair. Ignoring those thoughts he asked. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"The usual." She said a little uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. "I was the son my father never had." She explained. "Being the son sucks, you automatically are expected to do whatever your father did and wants you to do."  
  
He nodded. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a saiyan. Sure the powers are good and being able to fly is nice, but I just can't help wondering what it would be like to be human and not worry about fights and battles and to be like them." He pointed over towards the lake Makoto was looking at and she saw a father and son sitting by the lake eating ice cream they had bought from a vender.  
  
They both sat still for a while watching the two. "Saiyan's just don't' know how to show emotion." She said after a while. "Will you be like that when you become a father, Idiot boy?" she asked him looking up into Prussian blue eyes. [They're so beautiful.]  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Of course not."  
  
"It's good to know that some Saiyan kids won't be without a father figure growing up." She smiled at him, wanting to reach out and touch his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to go back?" Seeing her confused face he quickly added. "Goten's probably worried the movie should he over by now." He checked his watch.  
  
"Oh." Makoto had completely forgotten about Goten and the movie and the fact that they were more than just two people on a bench in the park together. Trunks had already stood up obviously implying that it wasn't really a question and that he did want to leave. "Sure." He offered his hand which Makoto took without a second thought.  
  
*~*  
  
When they finally arrived back at the movie theater, it was dark and Goten was standing next to the entrance. "Anything you two want to tell me?" Goten asked teasingly. Both Trunks and Makoto looked back at him confused until they followed his gaze and saw where he was looking at. They both looked at each other embarrassed as the quickly dropped each other's hands.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that." Makoto insisted.  
  
"Nothing happened, Goten I promise." Trunks stated seeing Makoto was embarrassed. Seeing Goten wasn't convinced he added. "Let's go home." He said walking towards the car.  
  
*~*  
  
"Do you love her?" Goten asked Trunks later on that night. They were on the sofa in Goten's living room and Makoto had already gone to sleep.  
  
"I don't know.I think so." he admitted. "But what if she doesn't feel the same?"  
  
"How do you know she doesn't." he asked.  
  
"She's never shown anything to me that would prove me otherwise. She makes fun of me every chance she gets, she calls me names she's been less than friendly to me all of this time."  
  
"But when you both came back tonight you were holding hands. And she certainly didn't seem like normal she seemed more, you know happy. What did you two talk about anyway?"  
  
"All about our fathers and our childhood." He said shrugging "Why?"  
  
Ignoring his friend's question he said "She opened up to you." Goten couldn't help but smile. "See she trusts you which only can mean that she obviously cares."  
  
"I guess, but I couldn't help feeling that as we were coming back she was acting different. She seemed different more distant when she was around other people but when we were both alone she seemed more trusting more happy."  
  
Goten nodded. Thoughts of matchmaking his cousin and his best friend filled his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry for the short chapter. Maybe I'll be able to get more out later this week. I've been thinking about adding Damaged by TLC as a theme song with a little at the end of each chapter or as a songfic in one of the chapters, but I haven't decided yet, review with your ideas.  
  
Oh and for anyone interested the next chapter of piolet (and hopefully the last should be out in the next couple of days, I just have to finish editing it. 


	5. school house blues

Learning to Trust

Chapter 3 School House Blues

"So," Bulma began glancing at her son curiously. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." Trunks insisted grabbing a jog of orange juice from the fridge. "Goten was there."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Trunks. You are completely in love with that girl."

"No I'm not." He automatically, once he saw she wasn't buying he added. "Is that obvious?"

"Come on Trunks, she might be the one." Not answering her question. Trunks blushed at his mom's comment. 

"Cut it out." He said embarrassed. 

"Once you tell me what happened."

"Then it was a date." She explained happy after Trunks had finished talking. "But, Trunks." Her face grew serious. "Let me give you some advice, not just as your mom but as a woman."

"Sure what is it?"

"Go slow with her…"

"What?!" Trunks asked shocked. 

"I don't know if you know but Makoto's not like all of the other girls so be careful." She pleaded with him. "_Don't ruin it."_

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked a confused look on his face. 

Bulma thought about it for a while trying to find the right wording. "She's not like the other girls you've dated. She thought about her son's various relationships with girls and how they seemed to be replaced the second she met them and she explained this to him.

Trunks blushed in embarrasses at getting relationship advice from his mom. And Trunks wasn't sure but was his mom suggesting that Trunks was flighty in relationships?

"Makoto's been hurt before, you can't just date her a couple of weeks and break it off from no apparent reason. It would be defestating." She added quietly to herself. [For you and her both.]

"Are you saying that I purposely get out of relationships? Because I don't. Like the…"

"No, I'm saying you never had a serious relationship with any of your girlfriends before and if you want to date Makoto you have to seriously put effort into it. You're almost 18 for crying out loud you should have by now have had a serious relationship. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my experiments in the lab."

No sooner had Bulma felt then another person appeared when Trunks didn't want it, when all he wanted to do was be alone and to think. But no one had ever excused little sisters of having perfect timing have they?

"Mom's right you know."

"Bra where you listening in on our conversation?" Trunks asked already knowing the answer of course she was, it was Bra after all.

Bra's current obsession was talk shows, you know the kind where people try to solve other's problems by putting their heads where they didn't belong or trying to change someone into something they thought they should be. She in turn, felt that it was her calling in life to help out 'lost souls' weither they want to or not and more often than not, they didn't.

"Trunks you're a nice guy and al, but when it comes to dating, you're less than perfect." She laughed to herself before continuing. "She's right you are flighty when it comes to relationships. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." He insisted.

"Come on. Then why haven't you ever had a serious relationship?" she wanted to know. "I've had a more serious relationship than you and I'm almost 4 years younger than you are."

Trunks felt taken back by his sister's words. He had never considered himself to be perfect at relationships, but to find out that his sister had have a more serious relationship and even his family considered him flighty was embarrassing.

"You're flighty." Bra shrugged. "So what most men your age are, but just remember that if you want a serious relationship you have to work for it. She explained using her best understanding physiatrist voice. 

"Are you telling me this because you want to help or because you like to be a physiatrist?"

"Trunks." She said annoyed. "You know I care about you."

"I didn't ask for your advice, Bra." He told her annoyed. "And as far as I'm concerned I never needed it."

"Gosh, someone is angry, and at me the little physiatrist, think about all of the built up anger…"

"Who never knows when to shut up," He finished for her. 

'If you didn't want my advice you could have said so."

"I did, now if you'll excuse me, _Dr. Phil_. And if you get anymore advice, do everyone a favor and keep it to yourself." Trunks wasn't purposely being mean to his little sister, but the aggravation of what to do about Makoto and having so many people telling them they understood when they didn't and knew what to do when they didn't wasn't building up to much. 

*~*

Makoto slowly dragged herself out of bed. She had intended to wake up early and train, but intentions are only as good as the people who made them and Makoto obviously wasn't feeling all that good that morning. 

Blindly she walked down stairs. The events of last night were still fresh in her head and had she hadn't slept because of it. It was something that Makoto was used to, for she was constantly loosing sleep lately. 

The young saiyan looked around the house which was unusually quiet. None of Goten's music he liked to blast extremely loud, no TV, no arguments between Chi chi and Goku, nothing. All she could hear was soft humming coming from the kitchen. 

There inside was Chi chi humming to herself by the sink washing dishes. Chi chi didn't realize she had an audience as Makoto stood there for a while watching. 

Makoto cleared her throat before entering. "Morning."

Chi chi jumped a little before turning around and sighing "Oh it's only you." 

"Where is everyone?" Makoto asked. 

"Oh, Goku is off training I think, you never know with those saiyains, always flying off and…."

"Did Goten go with him?" she interrupted not wanting to hear Chi chi's opinions on saiyains. 

"Goodness no, he's at school getting and education." 

"Education?" Makoto parroted confused. 

"Goodness, you've never gone to school?" seeing Makoto shake her head she sighed. "Saiyans have never been a race that is concerned about being smart have they?"

"No." Makoto agreed. "About this school thing…"

"Someone you're age should be in school." Chi chi said. "After all that is where Goten is right now."

"School?" 

"School is a place where you learn things that will help you for the rest of your life. About science and math and the world around you. You can start tomorrow." She decided, "I'll go call them right now."

"Them?" Makoto repeat yet again. She clearly didn't understand what was in store for her. 

*~*

"Hey, Trunks anything wrong?" Goten asked his friend noticing he was being unusually quiet. 

"Do you think I'm flighty?" Trunks asked. Trunks unable to shake the women in his family's words need another opinion, so he decided to ask Goten. "In relationships." He added seeing Goten's blank expression.

"What?" Goten demanded. "What you've been quiet and haven't because of _that_?" he said before talking another bite of his sandwich. 

It was later on that day and they were both sitting in the cafeteria. "You haven't answered my question yet." Trunks reminded him.

"Not really." He admitted. "Well maybe a little, you just haven't had a serious relationship yet, take me and Rei. I was just like you until I found the right girl, you're the same way, and I know it."

"But what if I'm not?" 

Goten sighed. "You'll find her soon enough, Makoto might be the one, you know." 

"_Goten_." Trunks said embarrassed. 

"I'm only saying you never know unless you try. Give her as shot, a real one to." He winked at his friend. 

"Goten, stop it." Trunks complained realizing that Goten would not be straight with him. 

*~*

"What's a school?" Makoto demanded once Goten came home. Trunks she noticed, a little uneasily, was following right behind him.

"Where's the hello?" he teased. "Someone isn't very sociable today."

"Fine, hello. Now what is a school?"

"You don't know?" Trunks asked incredulously laughing to himself. "How can you not know?"

Makoto just glared at him. "Shut up idiot boy." Turning to Goten and ignoring Trunks she said to him. "Wherever this school place of yours is, Chi chi decided to drag me along too."

[Great now I'm going to have to worry about her not only when I'm at Goten's but at school to?] Trunks shook his head. 

"What's wrong with you?" Goten asked.

"Nothing." 

"Thank you both of you for the wonderful explanation of what your school is. I really appreciate it." She stated sarcastically. 

Trunks deciding on a little revenge said "Well you wake up early and get dragged to a place full of adults who try to fill your head with useless garbage you won't need and adults who say they understand when they really don't." 

"And when do you get to leave?" Makoto asked. At first she was only mildly anti-going but now she was dreading it. 

"If you survive they let you out when you turn 18. But sometimes if they feel you didn't get the full horror of it they make you stay for four more years." He smiled as Makoto gulped. 

"Trunks stop it." Goten ordered. "Don't listen to him. He's only trying to scare you. How old are you Makoto?"

"16."

"Good." Goten seemed pleased. "You'll be in our grade."

"_Grade_." She echoed baffled.

"Yes, grade you see." Goten explained, with some commentaries from Trunks, the basic idea and what happens at school.

"Well," Makoto started a little hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I want to go." 

"It'll be fun. Plus who knows you might meet some new interesting people and you won't have to hang out with boring Trunks and me anymore." Goten assured her. 

"If you're sure…"

*~*

Trunks wasn't so sure how he felt about having to spend more time with Makoto. Sure she was pretty with those big bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle more than normal when she teased him. Who wouldn't feel attracted to her? But that was the thing; he was even though she didn't feel the same. He wanted her to be with her whenever she was around and yet when she was he wasn't sure how he felt. 

"Trunks get out of the bathroom." He heard his sister complain and was snapped out of his train of thought. "No matter how much you try you won't be handsome so just get out of there right now."

"Ha ha very funny." He splashed some cold water from the sink onto his face before opening the door to his annoyed sister. "It's all yours."

"Bout time." He heard he mutter before walking in herself and slamming the door.  

Trunks sighed thinking about the day in front of him. 

*~*

"What's with all of the people?" Makoto demanded once Goten, Trunks, and she had pulled up into the parking lot. She looked around the parking lot in astonishment, never had she seen so many teenage humans all gathered in one place. 

"They're your classmates remember, or have you forgotten already?" Trunks teased her. 

"But they are so many of them." Makoto explained. "Do we have to stay with all of them at once?"

The two other people in the car laughed. "No, you don't. Now let's go get your schedule."

"Schedule?" Makoto had decided that they wasn't going to be a good day, but one of the long dreadful kinds that seemed to drag on forever.

*~*

"Here you are." The secretary said in a robotic voice. "I hope you enjoy your stay at our school miss Kino." She finished her speech offering a smile

"Kino?" Makoto said confused before figuring out she was miss. Kino. "Oh, I hope so." She said returning a just as fake smile.

"I didn't know your last name was Kino." Goten said after they had left the office. 

"It isn't. It's probably something Chi chi made up." She offered shrugging. 

"Come on. Let's go." He said grabbing her upper arm leading her to her first class. 

*~*

Makoto had decided that school was indeed the torture Trunks had told her about. With all of the crowds of people, the loud bells, and the constant ordering of adults. She also had discovered that sleeping in class was some sort of Taboo thing to do. She glared down at the piece of paper her last teacher had given her. [Great, now I have detention, whatever that is.] 

*~*

I didn't plan on orginally adding Rei into the story but she'll come in to play in later chapters ::wink::. And those who are 

interested the next chapter and hopefully last will be out later this week. Until next time!


	6. school house blues reposted, sorry about...

**AN: I'm **_soo_** sorry about having most of the words cut off on chapter 4. I didn't realize it until**

after it was posted and you know how things are… Anyway here's the fixed version with a little

editing I hope all of you enjoy and sorry again!

**Learning to Trust**

**Chapter 4 School House Blues Part 1**

"So," Bulma began glancing at her son curiously. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." Trunks insisted grabbing a jog of orange juice from the fridge. "Goten was

there."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Trunks. You are completely in love with that girl." She said

sighing at her son's stubbornness. [He's just like his dad.]

"No I'm not." He automatically, once he saw she wasn't buying he added. "Is that obvious?"

"Come on Trunks, she might be the one." Not answering her question. Trunks blushed at his

mom's comment.

"Cut it out." He said embarrassed.

"Once you tell me what happened."

"Then it was a date." She explained happy after Trunks had finished talking. "But, Trunks." Her

face grew serious. "Let me give you some advice, not just as your mom but as a woman."

"Sure what is it?"

"Go slow with her…"

"What?!" Trunks asked shocked.

"I don't know if you know but Makoto's not like all of the other girls so be careful." She pleaded

with him. "_Don't ruin it."_

"What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked a confused look on his face.

Bulma thought about it for a while trying to find the right wording. "She's not like the other girls

you've dated. She thought about her son's various relationships with girls and how they seemed

to be replaced the second she met them and she explained this to him.

Trunks blushed in embarrasses at getting relationship advice from his mom. And Trunks wasn't

sure but was his mom suggesting that Trunks was flighty in relationships?

"Makoto's been hurt before, you can't just date her a couple of weeks and break it off from no

apparent reason. It would be defestating." She added quietly to herself. [For you and her both.]

"Are you saying that I purposely get out of relationships? Because I don't. Like the…"

"No, I'm saying you never had a serious relationship with any of your girlfriends before and if you

want to date Makoto you have to seriously put effort into it. You're almost 18 for crying out loud

you should have by now have had a serious relationship. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get

back to my experiments in the lab."

No sooner had Bulma felt then another person appeared when Trunks didn't want it, when all he

wanted to do was be alone and to think. But no one had ever excused little sisters of having

perfect timing have they?

"Mom's right you know."

"Bra, where you listening in on our conversation?" Trunks asked already knowing the answer of

course she was, it was Bra after all.

Bra's current obsession was talk shows, you know the kind where people try to solve other's

problems by putting their heads where they didn't belong or trying to change someone into

something they thought they should be. She in turn, felt that it was her calling in life to help out

'lost souls' wheither they want to or not and more often than not, they didn't.

"Trunks you're a nice guy and al, but when it comes to dating, you're less than perfect." She

laughed to herself before continuing. "She's right you are flighty when it comes to relationships.

What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." He insisted.

"Come on. Then why haven't you ever had a serious relationship?" she wanted to know. "I've had

a more serious relationship than you and I'm almost 4 years younger than you are."

Trunks felt taken back by his sister's words. He had never considered himself to be perfect at

relationships, but to find out that his sister had have a more serious relationship and even his

family considered him flighty was embarrassing.

"You're flighty." Bra shrugged. "So what most men your age are, but just remember that if you

want a serious relationship you have to work for it. She explained using her best understanding

physiatrist voice.

"Are you telling me this because you want to help or because you like to be a physiatrist?"

"Trunks." She said annoyed. "You know I care about you."

"I didn't ask for your advice, Bra." He told her annoyed. "And as far as I'm concerned I never

needed it."

"Gosh, someone is angry, and at me the little physiatrist, think about all of the built up anger…"

"Who never knows when to shut up," He finished for her.

'If you didn't want my advice you could have said so."

"I did, now if you'll excuse me, _Dr. Phil_. And if you get anymore advice, do everyone a favor and

keep it to yourself." Trunks wasn't purposely being mean to his little sister, but the aggravation of

what to do about Makoto and having so many people telling them they understood when they

didn't and knew what to do when they didn't wasn't building up to much.

*~*

Makoto slowly dragged herself out of bed. She had intended to wake up early and train, but

intentions are only as good as the people who made them and Makoto obviously wasn't feeling all

that good that morning.

Blindly she walked down stairs. The events of last night were still fresh in her head and had she

hadn't slept because of it. It was something that Makoto was used to, for she was constantly

loosing sleep lately.

The young saiyan looked around the house which was unusually quiet. None of Goten's music he

liked to blast extremely loud, no TV, no arguments between Chi chi and Goku, nothing. All she

could hear was soft humming coming from the kitchen.

There inside was Chi chi humming to herself by the sink washing dishes. Chi chi didn't realize

she had an audience as Makoto stood there for a while watching.

Makoto cleared her throat before entering. "Morning."

Chi chi jumped a little before turning around and sighing "Oh it's only you."

"Where is everyone?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, Goku is off training I think, you never know with those saiyains, always flying off and…."

"Did Goten go with him?" she interrupted not wanting to hear Chi chi's opinions on saiyains.

"Goodness no, he's at school getting and education."

"Education?" Makoto parroted confused.

"Goodness, you've never gone to school?" seeing Makoto shake her head she sighed. "Saiyans

have never been a race that is concerned about being smart have they?"

"No." Makoto agreed. "About this school thing…"

"Someone you're age should be in school." Chi chi said. "After all that is where Goten is right now."

"School?"

"School is a place where you learn things that will help you for the rest of your life. About science

and math and the world around you. You can start tomorrow." She decided, "I'll go call them right

now."

"Them?" Makoto repeat yet again. She clearly didn't understand what was in store for her.

*~*

"Hey, Trunks anything wrong?" Goten asked his friend noticing he was being unusually quiet.

"Do you think I'm flighty?" Trunks asked. Trunks unable to shake the women in his family's words

need another opinion, so he decided to ask Goten. "In relationships." He added seeing Goten's

blank expression.

"What?" Goten demanded. "What you've been quiet and haven't because of _that_?" he said laughing

a little before talking another bite of his sandwich.

It was later on that day and they were both sitting in the cafeteria. "You haven't answered my

question yet." Trunks reminded him.

"Not really." He admitted. "Well maybe a little, you just haven't had a serious relationship yet, take

me and Rei. I was just like you until I found the right girl, you're the same way, and I know it."

"But what if I'm not?"

Goten sighed. "You'll find her soon enough, Makoto might be the one, you know."

"_Goten_." Trunks said embarrassed.

"I'm only saying you never know unless you try. Give her as shot, a real one to." He winked at his

friend.

"Goten, stop it." Trunks complained realizing that Goten would not be straight with him.

*~*

"What's a school?" Makoto demanded once Goten came home. Trunks she noticed, a little

uneasily, was following right behind him.

"Where's the hello?" he teased. "Someone isn't very sociable today."

"Fine, hello. Now what is a school?"

"You don't know?" Trunks asked incredulously laughing to himself. "How can you not know?"

Makoto just glared at him. "Shut up idiot boy." Turning to Goten and ignoring Trunks she said to

him. "Wherever this school place of yours is, Chi chi decided to drag me along too."

[Great now I'm going to have to worry about her not only when I'm at Goten's but at school to?]

Trunks shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Goten asked.

"Nothing."

"Thank you both of you for the wonderful explanation of what your school is. I really appreciate it."

She stated sarcastically.

Trunks deciding on a little revenge said "Well you wake up early and get dragged to a place full of

adults who try to fill your head with useless garbage you won't need and adults who say they

understand when they really don't."

"And when do you get to leave?" Makoto asked. At first she was only mildly anti-going but now

she was dreading it.

"If you survive they let you out when you turn 18. But sometimes if they feel you didn't get the full

horror of it they make you stay for four more years." He smiled as Makoto gulped.

"Trunks stop it." Goten ordered. "Don't listen to him. He's only trying to scare you. How old are

you Makoto?"

"16."

"Good." Goten seemed pleased. "You'll be in our grade."

"_Grade_." She echoed baffled.

"Yes, grade you see." Goten explained, with some commentaries from Trunks, the basic idea and

what happens at school.

"Well," Makoto started a little hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I want to go."

"It'll be fun. Plus who knows you might meet some new interesting people and you won't have to

hang out with boring Trunks and me anymore." Goten assured her.

"If you're sure…"

*~*

Trunks wasn't so sure how he felt about having to spend more time with Makoto. Sure she was

pretty with those big bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle more than normal when she

teased him. Who wouldn't feel attracted to her? But that was the thing; he was even though she

didn't feel the same. He wanted her to be with her whenever she was around and yet when she

was he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Trunks get out of the bathroom." He heard his sister complain and was snapped out of his train

of thought. "No matter how much you try you won't be handsome so just get out of there right

now."

"Ha ha very funny." He splashed some cold water from the sink onto his face before opening the

door to his annoyed sister. "It's all yours."

"Bout time." He heard he mutter before walking in herself and slamming the door.

Trunks sighed thinking about the day in front of him.

*~*

"What's with all of the people?" Makoto demanded once Goten, Trunks, and she had pulled up

into the parking lot. She looked around the parking lot in astonishment, never had she seen so

many teenage humans all gathered in one place.

"They're your classmates remember, or have you forgotten already?" Trunks teased her.

"But they are so many of them." Makoto explained. "Do we have to stay with all of them at once?"

The two other people in the car laughed. "No, you don't. Now let's go get your schedule."

"Schedule?" Makoto had decided that they wasn't going to be a good day, but one of the long

dreadful kinds that seemed to drag on forever.

*~*

"Here you are." The secretary said in a robotic voice. "I hope you enjoy your stay at our school

miss Kino." She finished her speech offering a smile

"Kino?" Makoto said confused before figuring out she was miss. Kino. "Oh, I hope so." She said

returning a just as fake smile.

"I didn't know your last name was Kino." Goten said after they had left the office.

"It isn't. It's probably something Chi chi made up." She offered shrugging.

"Come on. Let's go." He said grabbing her upper arm leading her to her first class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:I didn't plan on orginally adding Rei into the story but she'll come in to play in later chapters ::wink::.**

And those who are interested the next chapter and hopefully last will be out later this week. I want to

Hopefully finish most of this story and completely finish Piolet before school starts in about 3 weeks

so I can start a Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon crossover in early September. Until next time!


	7. dreams are wishes your heart makes when ...

**AN**: I decided that I wanted to change the last chapter around spend some more time actualy at school and introducing a new character, Rei. Rei isn't exactually my favorite character so if you're expecting Rei and Makoto to have the same amount of time in the spot light you are going to be disappointed. Sorry about taking so long to update, my mother forced me to get a job and I've been working most of my free time.  

**Disclaimer**: Just like all of my other stories I do not own or claim to own Dragonball z or Sailor Moon and I am making no money off of this. Just a bored high school student trying to pass time while ignoring my English homework…

**OneWingedAngel6547**- thanks for the encouraging review. You are right, writing a story is hard. So many people judge it before they try. Can't wait until you put the next chapter out for, Destiny of the Dragons.

**Ange**** De Bleu : baby blu eyes**- You're right there are definatly not enough Jupiter writers out right now, it's so hard to find good ones. You so often have to settle.

**girl of darkness**- I've always wondered about how some stories interduce new character who seem to know everything about there surroundings doesn't make it very believeable, them again people who can change the colors of their hair and eyes by powering up ::shrugs:: oh well. And hurry up with the next chapter of Pretty Demon out will you?

**Born4Glory**- You are entitled to your own opinions. If that is how you truly feel then I will respect that and let you say what you want to.

**The Great Seanman**- Humm, where can I find this monkey exactually? I would love to have a few conversations with him. 

**Learning to Trust**

**Chapter 5 School House Blues Part 2**

*~*

"And this is Makoto Kino, she visiting from America so please do everything you can to make here feel at home." The teacher said bored. He was annoyed at having to find another textbook, learn one more name and worry about one more student so late in the year. Why Japanese people chose to visit American was beyond him

Makoto looked around at over 30 pairs of eyes stareing at her in interest. Makoto unable to keep their gaze dropped her eyes down to the floor. Fighting was where she felt at peace, her element, but being around people her own age wasn't. This was undoubtfully why she was a loner. 

Trunks looked at her in interest with is blue eyes. Never had he seem her acting like this and it amused him. Who would have thought that take no crap Makoto was scared of people?

"You can sit next to Trunks. Trunks please stand up." The teacher said finally after looking around the room for an empty seat.  

Trunks stood up and had a strange look on his face that Makoto couldn't read. "So how are you enjoying your first day of school so far?" he said to her conversationally after she sat down. 

Makoto only sighed before muttering one word. "Stupid."

*~*

The class was boring and all the people did was read out of a big red book given to them and write things down on other papers. Most of the students in the front of the classroom seemed content writing things down at a record speed. Others like Trunks spent their time gazing back and forth from the paper and the book writing verry slowly. Makoto on the other hand, after one look into the book slammed it shut and made a face in disgust. 

She used her time staring out the window watching birds and any other form of wildlife that chose to pop up by the window for a brief second.  Makoto laid her head down on her desk, slowly falling to sleep. 

_Makoto suddenly found herself on a dance floor standing on a large ballroom floor. She looked down at her shirt and jeans that was suddenly changed into a long flowing green dress. Her hair was down and reached her waist. [What?] the brunette thought in confusion [What's going on here?] but before she could finish her thought she was interupted by a familiar voice. _

_"Would you care to dance?"_

"Trunks." She mumbled. 

Trunks look at her and raised his eyebrows in interest. Trunks opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it. 

"Makoto." A voice thundered from behind her bringing her out of her dream. "I don't know about your old school but in Japan it isn't. Please join me after school in detention." He handed her a pink piece of paper which she looked at in bewilderment. 

"Trunks, what's a detention?" she asked sleepily yawning. 

*~*

Makoto, with the help of Trunks' directions and a few help from some strangers made her way to her next class. She handed her piece of paper to her teacher who looked at it before pointing to a desk in the back next to a black haired-purple eyed girl and few inches short than Makoto, but that wasn't big, Makoto discovered most people on this planet where shorter than her. 

"Hi." The girl said once Makoto had sat down. "You must be new. I'm Rei Hino. Welcome to Orange City. You must be lucky, getting to disect a frog on your first day, I had to wait 3 months before I was able to." She smiled at Makoto who couldn't help but smile back for Rei's smile was infectious. 

"I'm Makoto Kino." She replied leaning back into her chair a bit, getting comfortable. After the day Makoto was having she hoped that the girl wouldn't press on, regrettably she did.

"Makoto, that's a Japanese name, are you orginally from Japan?" The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise to find out her name was also Japanese. 

"Yes," she lied. "We moved to America when I was five."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rei pressed on. She had leaned forward to look at her closer. 

Makoto shook her head. "'Fraid not, I'm an old child." Makoto couldn't figure out why she was sharing all of the information with someone a human no less, but somehow she found talking to Rei soothing. 

Rei nodded in sympathy. "I'm an only child too, my parents died when I was little and now I live with my grandfather at a temple, I'm training to be a shrine prietess there." She explained. "That was until my grandfather shipped me off to this school so I could get a better education for myself. I visit him on weekends."

"You live by yourself?" Makoto asked in amazement. Living on her own wasn't a big thing, Makoto herself had been doing it for years, but someone like Rei someone so… Makoto couldn't put her finger on the right word, but wouldn't a figured someone like her had. 

Rei sighed. "Everyone when they're a teenager want to live on their own but let me tell you it's no picnic, I have to do everything by myself, cook, clean, do the dishes, sometimes I just can't stand having to do everything by myself." 

"I know what's like." Makoto admitted sighing. "It really does suck."

"Really?" Rei looked at her skeptically through her purple eyes. 

"I've been on my own for a while. Since my parent's died." She offered a weak smile. "Heart problems." She quickly added so Rei didn't ask. 

Rei shook her head. "How did you end up here?" she wasn't purposly being nosey but there was something familiar that she couldn't figure out. 

"I'm here visiting some of my relatives." She answered before looking at the frog that laid on the table before them. She had forgotten about the frog, but Rei hadn't 

"Don't worry it's already dead." Rei told her laughing. "But I can understand cutting open a dead frog, is pretty discusting."

Makoto nodded her head in agreement. "I'm visting some of my family" Makoto replied staring at the poor dead frog in front of her. Has anyone of them been alive she thought before staring at the frog in front of her. She shook her head thinking about how much it would hurt to be chopped open alive. 

"So who are your family? Maybe I know them." Rei asked picking up a knife and twirling it around her fingers, obviously not wanting to touch it. 

"My cousin goes here." She said finally. "His name is Goten." 

"Really?" Rei almost squealed in surprise. "Goten's my boyfriend. Who would have thought?"

"No, who would have?" Makoto agreed. 

*~*

Upon exchanging schedules with Rei she found out she had 3 out of 7 classes with Rei, including lunch. Makoto carefully holding her bag of lunch so that the 'humans' wouldn't touch it she followed Rei outside to the courtyard she was looking at earlier. 

"Come on." Rei pushed her through the crowd. "We have to hurry before someone takes our spot."

"Spot." Makoto asked wanting an explanation. She had by now gotten used to this and decided she would never completely understand these Earthlings. 

The spot was located under a tall tree in the middle of the courtyard. Apparantly the men had decided. To eat without them and Rei and Makoto happened upon one of their normal eating behaviors stuffing their faces very quickly and often without remembering to chew, but occasionally they would remember their manners and mutter 'sorry' before stuffing their face again. Makoto smiled faintly.

"There you both are." Rei announced putting her books down and sitting by Goten. Makoto did the same. 

"Wow that looks delicious!" Rei said once seeing Makoto's lunch. "All of it looks so good. Chi chi made this didn't she?"

"Actually I made this myself." She answered embaressed. 

"Who would have ever know that miss attitiude was a cook?" Trunks muttered thinking no one heard him, but Makoto did. 

Trunks received a carrot in the face. "Shut up idiot boy." 

"Idiot boy?" Rei asked Goten. 

"It's her pet name for him. It's their little term or endirement." Goten started laughing as both Makoto and Trunks turned bright red. 

"Is that true Makoto?" Rei asked her. "I didn't realize that you and Trunks were a couple."

"We are not a couple." Makoto growled. 

"Really you two fight like you are." Rei insisted. "Hey, Trunks why don't you invite her to the dance?"

"How was your first day of class Makoto?" Goten asked interupting seeing the situation brewing. 

"To many people in to small of a place. Trunks was right."

"Surely you can't hate it that much." Goten insisted. "It can't be all bad." 

Goten had no idea how bad it really was. 

*~*

"Would you care to dance?" Makoto turned around quickly to find Trunks staring back at her. Instead of his usual short capsule corp. jacket that no one in their right mind would wear, and long baggy pants, she found Trunks dressed in a dark black suit with a shimmer of blue in it that brought out his eyes. 

"Trunks." She mumbled surprised. She looked around at her surroundings. She was located in a giant ballroom with flawless carvings of angels and goddesses. All of the men were dressed just as Trunks was and the girls were wearing the same style of dress as she was. A band of musicians played on the side next to a table full of food. 

"Would you like to dance Lady Makoto?" Trunks repeated himself, he stretched out his hand with Makoto hesitantly took. 

"You're a good dancer." Makoto stated once Trunks started leading her across the floor. 

"Thank you." He responded politely. "You are excellent as well."

*~*

Makoto suddenly woke up, the dress she was wearing had melted away and was replaced by a bra and some pj bottoms, and although sweat was running down her face, she felt strangly cold. A quick look around the room my Makoto found the problem. "Damn." She muttered before unraveling herself from her covers. Makoto hardly even dreamed but when she did she knew it ment one thing. No more sleep for tonight. 

*~*

"You don't look so good." Trunks commented in the car the next day. 

"Yeah." Goten agreed glancing at her from the rear view mirror. "Did you not get enough sleep."

"You could say that." Makoto said yawning.

"Did you dream something awful?" Trunks teased. "Remember the boogie man doesn't exsist."

Makoto would have made a face at him but she didn't feel she had the energy to. This school of his really wiped all of the energy out of her. "I wasn't scared of this 'boogie man' you speak of, maybe it was you who is scared of him." She told the person sitting next to her. 

"If it wasn't that then what was it?"

Makoto looked at Goten embaressed. She couldn't very well say that the reason she couldn't sleep was because she dreamt of the certain person sitting next to her. Or that she spent the rest of the night trying to push I back into her mind. No way. "I just couldn't sleep." She lied. "Maybe it's because I couldn't wait until my second day of school."

Both Trunks and Goten knew that the green eyed girl in the car was lieing but they didn't press on further. 

[Maybe it has something to do with the dream she had yesterday in class.] Trunks found himself thinking. But he pushed it back dismissingly, why did he care what she dreamed? 

*~*

"Dreams are wishes your heart makes when you are sleeping." Rei told her later on in the day.

"Aren't you a little old for fairy tales." Makoto asked her. "And what brought on that little thought?"

"You were staring off into space and I assumed it had something to do with a special someone."

"Rei!" she yelled at her blushing. 

"I knew it." Rei explained smiling. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Rei shut up." 

"I'm not shutting up until I get something out of you. Or maybe I should just go ask Trunks about it." Rei knew from the color of Makoto's face when she mentioned Trunks that she was right. "Just watch out." Rei advised her. "Trunks is a little flighty if you know what I mean."

"First of all I don't want Trunks and second why do I care how flighty he is?"

Rei sighed. Makoto and Trunks would be a cute couple, but she was realistic.  She just wasn't sure if Trunks could stop being so flighty and devote some actually time to this relationship or that Makoto could stop being stubborn enough to admit that something was actually there. 


End file.
